The present disclosure relates to computer systems, and more specifically, to systems and computer-implemented methods for tracking Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) packets through one or more communication networks.
The Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) facilitates the reliable, orderly delivery of data packets between computing devices over a communications network. The use of TCP is common, for example, when user applications execute transactions on behalf of the users. Such applications include, but are not limited to, e-mail applications, file sharing applications, streaming media applications, data transfer applications (e.g., File Transfer Protocol (FTP)), and World Wide Web (WWW) applications.
In some cases, these applications must perform their intended functions in accordance with certain predefined service level agreement (SLA) requirements. In other cases, these applications perform certain analyses (e.g., a bottleneck analysis) to learn where a bottleneck occurs as a logical transaction takes place on a collection of networked systems.